The present invention relates to a radiator, a solderless interconnect of a radiator and a grounding element of a radiator.
Interconnections of a dual-polarized radiator that function at the Ku-band (i.e., the 12-18 GHz portion of the electromagnetic spectrum in the microwave range of frequencies) require small feature sizes and a tight connector pitch. Many coaxial interconnections will not fit under these conditional requirements or will require individual cables to be assembled as well. In either case, the coaxial interconnections often require epoxy bonds or solder at each element site. With a large array of element sites, this need for epoxy bonds or solder can leads to high labor and piece part costs while the epoxy or solder joints are themselves potential sources of failure for assemblies subjected to environmental requirements. Moreover, with a large array of radiators, insertion forces required to mate a transmit/receive (T/R) module will be very high.
Previously, interconnections of a dual-polarized radiator have used cables to interconnect to a T/R module, however this method does not allow the module to be replaced without requiring a time consuming disassembly of the antenna. Another method has involved miniaturized soldered interconnects. However, this process has added costs, potential for conductive joint failures, requires relatively large insertion forces and does not enable certain module styles. In still other cases, solderless interconnects into printed circuit boards (PCBs) are made but use a vertical transition (i.e., where the transition is normal to the plane of the PCB) where the contacts hit a pad on the top or bottom of the PCBs.
Meanwhile, current methods of assembling the PCBs to form an array of dual polarized radiators with a common RF ground have drawbacks as well. Generally, silver epoxy is dispensed along all the internal corners of the eggcrate structures formed by the crisscrossing PCBs and cured to hold the assembly together. This process has a high labor cost because automated dispensing of four internal corners for each crisscrossing location is not feasible for dual-polarized unit cell sizes as frequencies approach Ku-band and beyond. Also, the length of the corner is often more than 1 inch depending on the design of the radiator, which is beyond some auto dispense capabilities.